Little Bird Hunt
by WhiteDarkCloud
Summary: Tại một bữa tiệc của nhà Vongola , một sự cố xảy ra bởi trò đùa tai hại từ khẩu súng cối của Lambo và ... ! Chrome , 16 tuổi bị đưa tới tương lai ! Chuyện gì sẽ còn xảy ra nữa?


_**- Xin gửi lời cảm ơn tới tác giả mio nói thế nào thì...tôi cảm thấy rất thích thưởng thức fic của bạn x) **_

_**Tôi làm One Short này gửi tặng kèm với lời động viên ! Từ phía mình tôi thấy bạn rất chăm chỉ gõ còn tôi thì lười gần chết dù gõ thường rất nhanh . Chúng ta sẽ cùng cố gắng vì cái OTP của mình x)) Cám ơn ! Trân thành !**_

* * *

_" Ôi trời , thật là một tai hại !" Tiếng nói của ai đó cứ vang lên bên tai cô _

_" CHROME ! CẨN THẬN !"_

_Và đó cũng là điều cuối cùng cô có thể nghe thấy được khi tiếng nổ kinh hoàng phát ra ._

.

.

.

.

**[Một giờ trước đó , tại Vongola_**

Khi tiếng nhạc du dương cất lên , trong căn phòng lớn này , mọi thứ được trang trí thật hài hoà và đẹp mắt . Nó cũng không kém phần lịch sự nữa , hôm nay ở Vongola có một bữa tiệc giao lưu với các nhà mafia khác . Đây là lần đầu tiên sau khi Tsuna lên làm boss và quản lý nhà Vongola , họ cũng có phần háo hức với buổi tiệc , trừ một số nhân vật không thích sự ồn ào mà chỉ đứng một góc quan sát như Hibari . Hay những kẻ thích ẩn thân như Mukuro thì mất tăm với cái tên của mình mà không thèm nói trước điều gì . Cũng thật trùng hợp , tất cả đều rất ngạc nhiên khi biết hôm đó cũng sẽ là sinh nhật của Chrome, cô bé sẽ tròn 16 tuổi . Người giữ nhẫn sương mù - Mukuro không hề tiết lộ gì cho bọn họ , hơn nữa có lẽ chính Tsuna cũng cảm thấy mình đã có lỗi khi không hỏi thăm tới người trong gia đình . Chính vì vậy bữa tiệc được tổ chức trang trọng hơn cho Chrome dù cô không đã từ chối nó không nên như vậy nhưng boss Tsuna muốn coi đó là một món quà .

Mọi người có vẻ đã trưởng thành hơn trước sau rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra . Cả Chrome cũng vậy , cô không còn là cô bé nhút nhát và chờ chết ở nơi bệnh viện mà cha mẹ cô đã quyết định ruồng bỏ cô nữa . Hôm nay chính là ngày sẽ đánh dấu cho biết Chrome thực sự đang cố gắng trở nên mạnh mẽ...nhưng là trước khi điều này xảy ra ...

Tsuna quát tên của Lambo , mọi việc bắt đầu trở nên hỗn loạn khi Lambo , cậu bé cầm chiếc súng cối yêu thích của mình và bắt đầu rượt đuổi . Gokudera cố tóm lấy Lambo nhưng cậu bé cứ trêu ngươi cánh tay phải đắc lực là đầu bạch tuộc . Thế là rốt cuộc tất cả vẫn hoàn hỗn loạn . Yamamoto không can ngăn , anh nghĩ việc này sẽ làm cho bữa tiệc thêm thú vị . Reborn không có ở đây , có lẽ đã bận nói chuyện với đối tác , ngay khi cậu bé bò lên nòng khẩu súng và hướng về Tsuna , thì Chrome cũng đứng ngay sau đó chỉ cách vài bước chân .

"BÙM!" Một tiếng nổ cho biết thứ gì đó đã được bắn ra , Tsuna nhanh chóng tránh và né được , nhưng cậu cũng đồng thời nhận ra sự nguy hại . Chrome đang ở ngay sau cậu sao!?

Tsuna hét gọi tên Chrome nhưng đã quá muộn , mái tóc và thân hình của cô ấy hoà vào sau màu khói . Lúc này , Hibari mới mở mắt , ánh tia sắc nhọn quét ngang bữa tiệc xem những kẻ ồn ào nào đã làm náo loạn nơi này . Thì sau màn khói , một hình dáng khác của Chrome đã hiện ra . Thiếu nữ tuổi 23-24 , mái tóc dài và chỏm dứa màu tím , cái bịt mắt quen thuộc và bộ quần áo với sơ mi tím . Tsuna ngạc nhiên nhìn người đang ở trước mắt mình , tất nhiên tất cả đều phải nhìn trong ngạc nhiên . Chẳng phải...đây là Chrome của tương lai sao!

**[ Tương lai , dinh thự nơi các nhà Mafia đang trong bàn họp_**

**- **Chúng ta sẽ xem lại vấn đề này để-

Vị boss nhà Vongola với mái tóc màu dạt dẻ đang đưa ra quyết định cho buổi họp , thì bỗng nhiên , một tiếng nổ làm tất cả phải chú ý . Làn khói nhanh chóng tan đi , để lại một người con gái với nước da trắng , đôi mắt màu violet với bịt mắt một bên , mái tóc ngắn chỏm dứa . Chrome hé mắt , cô sớm ngạc nhiên khi nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh . _Đây là đâu !? _Chrome thầm hoảng , cô cố giữ sự bình tĩnh cho tới khi nhận ra nơi mình đang ngồi lên lại là trung tâm của bàn họp . Cô hướng ánh mắt về phía người đối diện ở bên tay trái , là Tsuna , bossu của cô . Nhưng trông có vẻ...khác quá?

- Chrome!?

Sớm nhận ra ánh mắt của cô , Tsuna đứng dậy , vị boss với đôi mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn cô như thể có điều gì đó đang bị đảo lộn ở đây . Đồng thời với ánh mắt mà cô cảm nhận được từ Tsuna thì sau lưng cô hình như còn có rất nhiều người khác đang nhìn ? .

- Ooh ~ Đây chẳng phải là Chrome dễ thương của mười năm trước sao?

Một giọng nói rất ngọt và cô biết nó thuộc về ai , không phải là Byakuran - Boss nhà Millefiore thì còn ai vào đây nữa?

- Hm .

Giọng nói lạnh lùng này phát ra từ phía sau cô , người đang ngồi đối diện boss về đầu bàn bên phải , cô đưa mắt nhìn theo đó và nhận được sự lạnh lẽo từ đôi mắt thú hoang của Xanxus - Boss nhà Varia

Hơi run rẩy , Chrome bỗng được bế bổng lên ra khỏi chính giữa bàn và nằm gọn trong vòng tay của ai đó . Cô ngước mắt lên nhìn , đây...

- Chrome-chan , em không sao chứ? Tại sao em lại ở đây ? Bị lạc à ?

Một ánh mắt ấm áp , nụ cười lịch lãm thu hút , hình xăm trên tay vẫn không đổi , đây là Dino Cavallone !

Chrome bắt đầu cảm thấy sợ , tất cả đều thật khác đối với cô , hiện tại mọi người ở đâu đó có phải đã rất lo lắng ? Đây là lần thứ hai rồi ! Lần thứ hai ! Chrome dù đã chiến đấu và trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện nhưng đối với cô mà nói , bây giờ vẫn rất sợ , nhất là ngay trong ngày sinh nhật của mình . Cô thút thít và điều này làm cho Dino của tương lai hơi hoảng sợ . Có phải cô đã bị thương? Hay đập vào đâu đó?

Dino khẽ dỗ dành Chrome , trước ánh mắt của bao người trong bàn họp rồi bế Chrome ra ngoài .

- Tsuna , cứ tiếp tục cuộc họp mà không có anh đi , tí nữa chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau .

Boss Vongola gật đầu , nhưng ánh nhìn của Tsuna vẫn hướng về Chrome đầy lo lắng . Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Có phải do trò đùa quái ác nào đó của Lambo hay không ? Nhưng có vẻ nó đã làm tổn thương tới Chrome ?.

Ngoài Tsuna , còn hai ánh mắt khác đang hướng theo đó mà nhìn , họ chú ý tới sinh vật nhỏ bé , dễ thương mà Dino vừa bế đi , mỗi người một suy nghĩ khác nhau .

Về phía Dino , sau khi đã bế được chú cừu nhỏ Chrome ra ngoài thì cô cũng đã dần nín khóc, nhưng những tiếng thút thít lại phát ra không chủ ý . Dino gạt đi những giọt nước mắt đó , bằng một nụ cười , anh trấn tĩnh Chrome . Dù không hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng chắc chắn anh phải tính sổ với con bò Lambo trước , làm một người phụ nữ khóc không phải là trò hay . Chẳng mấy ai liên quan tới khẩu súng đầy tai hại đó ngoài Lambo cả , chắc anh sẽ phải dùng tới cây roi của mình . Nhưng công nhận , nhìn thấy Chrome của mười năm trước sẽ là một trải nghiệm khác . Dino biết Chrome của bây giờ sẽ khác hẳn một Chrome đang run rẩy trong vòng tay của anh lúc này . Cô ấy quyến rũ bởi sự trầm lặng của mình , như một bức tượng mang sự huyền bí và tò mò , đôi mắt ẩn chứa sự buồn gợi man mác , hay một bí ẩn đen nào đó chưa từng được gỡ bỏ . Thế mà Chrome ở đây lại là một cô gái yếu ớt, đáng yêu và có đôi mắt mỏng manh dễ vỡ . Thực chỉ muốn người khác ôm chặt lấy và bảo vệ .

- Em đã bình tĩnh hơn chưa? - Dino hỏi

- Vâng , cám ơn Cavallone-san...

- Em có thể gọi ta là Dino , chẳng nhẽ ta của 10 năm trước không nói điều này ? - Dino cười cợt

- Không...chúng ta...rất ít gặp nhau...

- Ra là vậy , thế thì bây giờ hãy gọi ta là Dino ... Chrome-chan

Bằng một giọng "vâng" rất nhỏ nhẹ , Chrome nhìn mọi thứ xung quanh như để lảng tránh khỏi sự ngượng ngịu lúc này . Dino Cavallone của tương lai đã bế cô ...

- Chrome ! - Ngay khi kết thúc cuộc họp , Tsuna nhanh chóng chạy khỏi căn phòng và đi tới căn phòng tiếp khách , nơi Dino và Chrome đang ngồi đó .

- Bossu ...

- Chrome , may quá ! Em đã ổn ... và chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy ? Sao em lại ở đây !?

Chrome cúi đầu , kể lại câu chuyện phức tạp xảy ra . Tsuna hiểu ra nguyên do , có lẽ trò đùa của Lambo đã làm hai Chrome một quay lại quá khứ và một rơi tới tương lai . Điều này hiển nhiên thôi , Tsuna biết rõ khẩu súng kia của Lambo thường hay gây ra những chuyện như thế này . Nhưng giờ cái Tsuna phân vân chính là Chrome , hiện Lambo và Yamamoto đã đi làm nhiệm vụ ở nơi khác , họ chưa thể về ngay được , về phần này có nghĩa là Chrome sẽ phải tạm thời ở lại đây . Nhưng là ở đâu kia chứ ? Rõ ràng sẽ là nhà Vongola nhỉ ? . Phải kể tới tại sao Tsuna lại đắn đo về nó...

**[ 23 phút trước , sau khi Chrome kể lại mọi thứ , trong phòng trà , hai người khác bước vào _**

**- **Tsuna , tôi muốn mượn cô bạn Chrome này của cậu được chứ ~

Hình như Tsuna vừa nghe lầm... Byakuran , người vừa đề nghị câu này đã khiến cậu nghĩ trời đang sập xuống . Đương nhiên sau đó Byakuran có giải thích tại sao , anh ta đưa ra lí do vớ vẩn về việc cần thêm người hộ trợ cho cái hầm kẹo của mình . Tsuna gãi mặt , anh ta...có bị ... đập đầu vào đâu đó không ?

Nhưng , chuyện lạ lùng hơn còn lặp lại những hai lần !

Tiếp sau khi Byakuran rời đi , Dino bước tới phòng trà .

- Tsuna , anh nghĩ hiện ở Vongola đang có nhiều buổi họp như vậy , Chrome không thể ở lại được , nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra chắc cậu sẽ không biết , hay là để Chrome ở lại chỗ anh đi ?

Ôi này này Dino-san , anh không đùa đấy chứ ? Đây là lần đầu tiên anh nói tới việc bảo ai đó tới nhà mình ở . Hơn nữa lại là Chrome , có phải chuyện này hơi quen hay là Tsuna đã gặp nó xảy ra một lần rồi nhỉ ? Chỉ sau tên kẹo dẻo nào đó vừa bước đi ? Tsuna cau mày lần hai , gãi với một ngón tay , cười xoà . Chắc...không phải đâu ... nhỉ?

Và tiếp sau Dino lại là một chuyện còn ngược đời hơn nữa !

Xanxus bước vào , cái sát khí anh mang theo như thường lệ bức Tsuna ngồi một cách an toàn yên vị , ôi này này Xanxus-san , anh đi đâu vậy ? Đi ép nợ chắc !? . Ngồi xuống chiếc ghế , Xanxus nhìn Tsuna bằng ánh mắt lạnh băng , nói thẳng một câu .

- Rác rưởi , nghe cho rõ . Ta muốn mượn thuật sĩ của các người cho nhiệm vụ sắp tới ...

- À...Xanxus-san , hiện tại...Mukuro vắng mặt...

- Thế thì lấy tạm con nhóc vừa nãy.

- N...Nhưng Chrome-

- ... Bịch rác , ta sẽ không nói lại lần nữa .

- Tôi còn chưa hỏi ý kiến Chrome !

Tsuna toát mồ hôi , có phải hôm nay do trời khá nóng hay có nhiều người bỗng có những ý kiến lạ lùng thế nhỉ ? Ngay từ lúc Chrome bỗng nhiên bị rơi tới tương lai thì họ lại tới gặp cậu và đưa ra yêu cầu lạ lùng thế cơ chứ !? . Điều này khiến Tsuna hú vía khi kiểm tra lịch bàn xem hôm nay có phải cái ngày kì lạ gì hay không mà thiên thạch lại rơi thế này !?

Cậu yếu ớt rời khỏi phòng trà sau khi tiếp ba người liên tiếp . Tsuna vốn quen tiếp khách , nhưng tiếp vào cái ngày lạ như thế này thì thật tổn tim rất nhiều . Còn cả việc Chrome nữa , tại sao lại là Chrome cơ chứ ? Mà hình như Tsuna cũng nhớ thì hôm nay là sinh nhật Chrome . Trùng ngày thật đấy...có lẽ bữa tiệc là để chúc mừng sinh nhật .


End file.
